tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
G.I. Joe assignments
This page tracks current general G.I. Joe assignments. Obviously whatever is on the MUX takes precidence... this page exists purely for descriptive, not proscriptive, reference. Strike Teams ;Team Leaders for the Strike Teams Alpha: Leader: Scarlett Bravo Leader: Stalker Charlie Leader: Gung-Ho Directly above the Strike Team Leaders is Duke, as Field Commander, and Flint as G.I. Joe Executive Officer. Above them is Hawk, as the C.O. of the Joes. Equal to The Team Leaders are Ace (As top Air Force guy), and Keel-Haul (as top Naval guy). Remember, Joe ranks don't always mean anything, as Stalker *could* give Falcon an order, and expect it to be followed.... Thus is the odd command structure of Delta Force strike teams, where experience and expertise matter more than rank and pay grade. El-Hassim Military Base in Iraq :To assist in a training program for the Kurdish Rebels operating in Al-Alawi Basic Training: Sergeant Skydive Infantry Training: Grunt Advanced Infantry Training: Beachhead Basic Tank Training: Steeler Demolitions: Long Arm, replacing Tripwire Shoulder Fired Rocket Launchers: Bazooka Steeler is senior officer at the base; Beachhead is the the Sergeant Major. Cold Weather Operations Marines ;E-9 - Sergeant Major (SgtMaj) * Gung-Ho ;E-5 - Sergeant (SGT) * Ice Storm Army * Blizzard, Bushido, Cold Front, Fridge, Frostbite, Grunt, Ice Cream Soldier, Iceberg, Sergeant Blizzard, Snow Job, Snow Storm, Sub-Zero, Whiteout, Windchill Africa ;O-9 - Vice Admiral (VADM) - Retired * Admiral Ledger (advisory only) ;O-6 - Colonel (COL) * Colonel Courage ;O-3 - Captain (CPT) * Capt. Grid-Iron - Sudan ;E-9 - Army - Command Sergeant Major (CSM) * Duke ;E-7 - Sergeant First Class (SFC) * Recondo ;E-5 - Sergeant (SGT) * Sgt. Grand Slam ;E-4 - Corporal/Specialist * Big Lob - Uganda Central Asia Cobra Unity ;Undercover * Chuckles, Lady Jaye, Scarlett ;Renegades, Behind enemy lines * Mercer * Red Dog * Taurus Karshi-Khanabad Air Base, Uzbekistan * Wisp Ninja Dojos New York * Dojo, trained by the Soft Master * T'Jbang * Bushido, Nunchuk * Banzai, Tiger Claw, William San Francisco * Budo South America ;Search for Headman * Bullet-Proof * Claymore * Sergeant Mace (on leave in Colorado) * Shockblast, Pathfinder * Bullhorn, Sgt. Outback * Sparta Offutt Air Force Base Air Force 8/O-6: Colonel (Col.) – Air Support/Space COs Ace (Air Support CO), Payload (Space Ops CO) 8/O-5: Lieutenant Colonel (Lt. Col.) LtCol Skystriker (Joe Air Support XO) 7/O-4: Major (Maj.) Ghostrider 6/O-3: Captain (Capt.) Capt. Gears, Countdown, Freestyle, Slipstream, Space Shot, Wisp, Wraith 5/O-2: 1st Lieutenant (1st Lt.) Bambi, Dogfight, Evac 5/O-1: 2nd Lieutenant (2nd Lt.) Banshee US Army Pilots ;W-4 - Chief Warrant Officer 4 (CW4) * Wild Bill ;W-2 - Chief Warrant Officer 2 (CW2) *Lift-Ticket The Pit Pit Command ;Command Staff ;O-9 - Army – Lieutenant General (LTG) * General Hawk (G.I. JOE COMMANDING OFFICER) ;CW5 - Army - Chief Warrant Officer (CW5) * Flint (G.I. JOE EXECUTIVE OFFICER) ;O-7 - Army – Brigadier General (BG) * General Flagg III (CHIEF STRATEGIC COMMANDER) ;O-6 - Air Force - Colonel (Col.) – Air Support/Space COs * Ace (Air Support CO), Payload (Space Ops CO) ;O-5 - Army - Lieutenant Colonel * Sure Fire (Chief of Security) ;O-4 - Army - Major * Major Storm (Motorpool/TACTICAL OPERATIONS COMMANDER) ;O-3 - Army - Captain (CPT) * Captain Falcon (Special Forces Commander) ;NCOs * Sergeant Slaughter Sickbay ;O-3 - Army - Captain (CPT) * Lifeline (Chief Medical Officer) ;E-5 - Sergeant (SGT) *Med Alert, Sgt. Sideswipe, Stretcher Pit Communications * Dial-Tone * Hacker * Specialist Morelli Motorpool * Major Storm * Tollbooth * Backstop, Cannonball, Clutch, Cover Girl, Cross-Country, Dodger, Sgt. Garcia, Hardtop, Heavy Metal, Hot Seat, Kickstart, Long Range, Mockingbird, Night Fox, Recondo, Rumbler, Sgt. Armadillo, Sgt. Slaughter, Skidmark, Specialist Paquette, Specialist Rollbar, Specialist Sandstorm, Specialist Williston, Steamroller, Switch Gears, T'Gin-Zu, Wildcard Security * LTC Sure Fire (Security CO) * Barbecue (on leave), Hi-Tech, Law * Blast-Off, Checkpoint, Specialist Sandstorm, Steel Brigade, Chance, Steel Brigade Commander, Tripwire Restricted Access * Snapdragon, Temera (SG) Broadside The FLAGG has been destroyed - Personnel temporarily have been relocated to Broadside. Navy ;O-9 - Navy - Vice Admiral (VADM) * Keel-Haul ;O-4 - Lieutenant Commander (LCDR) – Naval Operations XO * Cutter ;O-3 - Lieutenant (LT) * Link, Tail Hook (Wendell Armbruster) ;W-5 - Chief Warrant Officer (CWO5) * Wet Down ;W-4 - Chief Warrant Officer (CWO4) * Torpedo ;E-8 - Senior Chief Petty Officer (SCPO) * Shipwreck ;E-7 - Chief Petty Officer (CPO) * Coldshot, Deep Six, Tracker ;E-6 - Petty Officer First Class (PO1) * Topside, Wetsuit ;E-5 - Petty Officer Second Class (PO2) * Night Fox, Depthcharge ;E-4 - Petty Officer Third Class (PO2) * Rampart ;E-2 - E-2/Seaman Apprentice (SA) * Mara US Army ;O-3 - Captain * Doc Greer Marines ;O-1 - 2nd Lieutenant (2nd Lt) * Mainframe ;E-7 - Gunnery Sergeant (GySgt) * Leatherneck, Lowdown ;E-5 - Sergeant (SGT) * Bombstrike Pentagon in Washington, DC * General G.I. Joe - G.I. JOE SENIOR ADVISOR * General Austin - G.I. JOE ADVISOR * General Hollingsworth * General Sharpe * GI Jane * Super Trooper - U.S. Army Public Affairs * Starduster - U.S. Army Public Affairs G.I. Joe General Ranks G.I. JOE: ARMY ;W-1 - Warrant Officer 1 (W-1) *Tollbooth ;E-8 - Master Sgt (MSG) *Airwave, Big Brawler, Clutch, Drop Zone, Roadblock, Snake-Eyes ;E-7 - Sergeant First Class (SFC) *Airborne (AKA Air Raid), Cross-Country, Crossfire, Dodger, Long Range, Rock'n Roll (AKA Bench Press), Rumbler, Salvo, Sergeant Sidetrack, Spirit, Static Line ;E-6 - Staff Sergeant (SSG) *'Cover Girl', Dart, Effects, Sgt. Grand Slam, Low-Light, Repeater, Sergeant Mirage, Side Track ;E-5 - Sergeant (SGT) *Agent Faces, Airtight, Alpine, Ambush, Sgt. Armadillo, Backblast, Barrel Roll, Barricade, Blowtorch, Chameleon, Clean-Sweep, Dusty, Greenshirt 910, Hard Drive, Hit & Run, Jinx, Kamakura, Kilroy, Muskrat, Mutt, Ozone, Recoil, Red Spot, Quarrel, Short Fuse, Skidmark, Tunnel Rat, Flash, Footloose, Ripcord, Robo-JOE, Sparks, Steamroller, Temera, Wide Scope ;E-4 - Advisor/Probationary Member/Specialist *Agent Mouse, Greenshirts, Lightfoot Reserves Air Force ;O-2 - 2nd Lieutenant (2nd Lt.) * Lt Tomahawk Army ;O-4 - Major (MAJ) * Major Barrage ;O-3 - Captain (CPT) * Rapid-Fire, Psyche-Out, Sci-Fi, Spitfire, Stitches, Updraft, Windmill ;O-1 - 2nd Lieutenant (2LT) * Action Man, Budo, Digger, Lt. Freefall, Lt. Thunderwing ;CW4 - Chief Warrant Officer 4 (CW4) * Major Altitude ;E-9 - Sergeant Major (SGM) * Altitude ;E-8 - Master Sgt (MSG) * Double Blast ;E-7 - Sergeant First Class (E-7) * Hot Seat, Rigger (SFC "Airborne" Six), Zap ;E-5 - Sergeant * Barricade, Fridge, Hardball, Hardtop, Heavy Duty, Kickstart, Sgt. Lifeline ;E-4 - Advisor/Probationary Member/Specialist * Banzai, Helix, Charbroil, Cloudburst, Cross Hair, Backstop, Cannonball, Charbroil, Downtown, Fast Draw, Specialist Paquette, Red Zone, Rook, Scoop, Specialist Rollbar, Wildcard, Specialist Williston, Wreckage Allies Australian S.A.S. * Skymate Autobot City - EDC * Marissa, Spike MASK * Bruce Sato, Hondo, Specialist Trakker Russia - Oktober Guard * Generál-Mayór (General) "Iron Bear" Vaskovia - General of the Oktober Guard team * Polkovniks (Colonels) Chikatilo and Shtern - Oktober Guard administrative commanders, SiC to Iron Bear * капита́н (Captain) "Red Star" Krimov - Oktober Guard Field Commander * Lieutenant (лейтена́нт) Ruslan Khasbulatov - Chechen former-Communist Party officer/Russian Army Military attaché * Lieutenant (лейтена́нт) Volga/Daina Janack * Leytenánt (Lieutenant) Mikhail Gorky * Starshina (Master-Sergeant) Andrei "Dragonsky" Freisov - team's driver, mechanic, welder, and incendiary weapons expert * Sergeant (Serzhant) "Big Bear" Rostoff * Sergeant (Serzhant) Misha Zubenkov * Wen-Yun Wong – Representing China. He wears a blue uniform and a tan cowboy hat. Speaks using cowboy slang and uses a lasso. * Evaldas Malenkiy - Tank driver - youngest member of the Guard UK ; SAS * Big Ben ; Q Force * Lt. Stone * Lt. Dolfin, Natalie Poole ;Z Force * Gaucho * SSGT Jammer KIA G.I. Joe Casualties in Benzheen *Avalanche *Blaster *Blocker *Cool Breeze *Dee Jay *Knockdown *Maverick *Sneak Peek G.I. Joe Casualties in Trucial Abysmia *Breaker *Doc *Thunder *Crankcase *Heavy Metal *Quick Kick *Crazylegs Oktober Guard * Col. Brekhov * Horrorshow * Stormavik * Schrage References * G.I. Joe Chain of Command and Rank Organization * United States Army officer rank insignia @ Wikipedia * United States Army enlisted rank insignia @ Wikipedia Category:Ranks Category:Air Force Category:US Army Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe Command Category:US Marines Category:US Navy